Death the Kid's Sister
by xxXHikari-chanXxx
Summary: What if Death the Kid had a twin sister who was just like him? Will it be a living hell with 2 Kids around or will it be like nothing ever happened?
1. Kid's Confession

**This story is inspired by Death the Kid's symmetry OCD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater **

It was another day at Shibusen, everyone was present and waiting for Dr. Stein to come to class.

"Umm..guys i have to tell you all something." said Kid

"What is it?" everyone said in unison

"...I have a twin sister."

"EHHHHHH!"

"Hey Kid, why haven't ever heard of her before or seen her or even met her?" asked Liz

"Well because...umm..you see..she does live in the mansion but in that room I never let you go in." replied Kid

"Why does she live in there?" asked Maka

"She's just really shy...really really shy but she's a mister." said Kid

"Really? Does she have a weapon?" asked Black*Star

"We're just like each other but the stripes on are on her right side. And we both love symmetry so she has twin pistols just like Liz and Patty and they also remind me of them but they're guys." said Kid, "Oh and one last thing..she's-"

"Hey who's that?" Soul said pointing to a girl with long black hair put up into two pigtails, a black suit with white rectangles just like Kid's suit but instead with shorts, a black belt, and a metal skull under the collar .

"That's Alice, my twin sister."


	2. Introducing Alice

"Hey Alice, come over here and meet my friends. Come on, don't be so shy" said Kid.

Alice slowly walked into the classroom towards Kid. She stood next to him.

"Hey guy did you notice that when Alice stands right next to Kid, they're almost symmetrical" explained Maka.

"Oh, yeah you're right" agreed Tsubaki

"Yeah! Alice looks so much like Kid, right sis?" Patty said while nudging Liz in the arm

"Oh yeah." Liz agreed

"By the way Alice, where are Luke and Quinn?" asked Kid

"Umm...they're on their way and they should be here-" Alice said in a quiet voice

"Hey Alice!" shouted a short boy that looked almost like Patty but a boy.

"Hi Quinn. Hi Luke" Alice said while smiling

Everyone looked at Luke and Quinn then at Liz and Patty then back at Luke and Quinn and realized Kid was right, Luke and Quinn do look like Liz and Patty but a gender swap.

Quinn and Luke both wore black fedora hats and black converse shoes but, Quinn had shorts that were as long as Black*Star's and Luke wore black skinny jeans.

Professor Stein rolled in on his rolling chair and fell face forward because Black*Star tripped him.

"Haha! Now I'm the biggest star around! MWAHAHAHA!" shouted Black*Star

Stein used his soul wavelength to shock Black*Star.

"Okay class. Today we have 3 new students joining our class. So please introduce yourselves." Explained Dr. Stein.

"I am Alice, The mister of the twin pistols Luke and Quinn and Death the Kid's twin sister." said Alice.

"I am Luke, Quinn's older brother and one of Alice's Weapons." said Luke

"I'm Quinn, Luke's younger brother and Alice's second weapon." said Quinn

Hi peoples of the world you weren't expecting this were you. Please do enjoy the chapter and I will get back to you guys A.S.A.P. Sorry I was very busy. Please tell me in the reviews if I should continue this..umm let's say extraordinary story. Well for now, bye bye for now. U


	3. The Basketball Game

**-AFTER SCHOOL-**

"So Alice, how did you like your first day?" asked Maka.

"Umm…it was fun I guess" responded Alice.

Patty and Quinn were staring the heck out of each other while Liz and Luke were watching and noticed the both of them also looked alike.

"Hmmm…..nah I don't see it" said Patty.

"Neither do I" agreed Quinn

"What do you mean? You guys could be twins.," said Tsubaki

"Hey guys tomorrow wanna go play some basketball" Soul suggested.

"Yeah and you could come to, Alice" said Black*Star.

"You should come. Be a little more social for a change." said Kid.

"Okay I guess I'll come." replied Alice

-**THE FOLLOWING DAY AT THE BASKETBALL COURT-**

"Who's ready to play some B-ball?" exclaimed Soul.

"MEEEEE!" shouted Patty and Quinn in unison.

The teams were: Team Black*Star is the Biggest Star Around (guess how made that up) Black*Star, Maka, Luke, Liz, and Tsubaki and Team Cool(obviously Soul) Soul, Kid, Patty, Quinn, and Alice. Soul and Black*Star

"Hey Alice, do you know how to play basketball?" asked Soul.

"Yeah. I played one-on-one with Kid when we were younger" replied Alice.

Crona was referee so she just sat on the bench and just watched until something happened.

"Wanna make a bet?", Soul suggested, "If we lose umm….. you can screw up one thing in Kid's house."

"And if we lose, Maka will have to wear Soul's clothes for a week." responded Black*Star.

"But that's like a punishment for me?" exclaimed Soul.

In the end, Black*Star's team won by 1 point.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed Kid

Alice looked down at the floor in sadness.

"What's wrong Alice?" Tsubaki asked in a kind voice.

"…BLACK*STAR'S GONNA RUIN OUR PERFECTLY SYMETRICAL HOUSE!" Alice shouted at the top of her lungs.

Everyone looked at her like she was a whole new person.

"D-did Alice just s-scream?" asked Maka

"Didn't tell you? We're very much alike. Look, abilities, personalities, and symmetry obsession" explained Kid

**-AT THE MANSION-**

* * *

Hello readers me again. Do enjoy the chapter and I'll try to update faster. I'm so sorry for the wait. In the reviews please tell me what you think will happen next and your favorite Soul Eater character. Bye-bye~


	4. A Big Smash or Should I say Slice

"What should I smash first?" asked Black*Star

Everyone went to Kid's house after the basketball game to proceed to the bet. Soul just looked around Liz, Patty, Luke, and Quinn went to the game room to play foosball while Black*Star roamed around the house deciding.

"NOT THAT ONE…OR THAT ONE…..ESPECIALLY NOT THAT ONE!" exclaimed Kid

Kid was following Black*Star to see which one he would smash and Alice was sitting in a corner while Tsubaki and Maka were trying to cheer her up.

"I"VE DECIDED!" exclaimed Black*Star, "I choose….the candles!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Kid and Alice shouted in unison.

Tsubaki turned in to a weapon and Black*Star sliced to candles to pieces.

"AAHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Kid. Then blood came out of his eyes and mouth then he passed out…. Symmetrically(of course).

Alice ran up to Black*Star and shouted, "WHAT THE HECK HAVE YOU DONE YOU IDIOT NOW KID IS GONNA GO NUTS FOR THE NEXT WEEK!"

" Aww man now I'm going to have to deal with him like that for a week?" said Liz

"Well Alice is just going to be all mopey for about half a week so she'll get him back to normal….hopefully" said Luke.

**-THE NEXT COUPLE DAYS-**

"I feel much better now~" Alice said happily

"That's good to hear" replied Tsubaki, "Now how do we get Kid back to normal?"

"We need some candles first" said Alice

* * *

Hi peoples its me again sorry this chapter is so short i got some writers block so if you could, can you tell me what you want to happen in the story or some ideas. I would really appreciate it ( u o ) Bye bye~


	5. Alice's first mission

"Will the following students please report the Death Room Maka Albarn, Soul Eater Evans, Black*Star, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Death the Kid, Liz and Patty Thompson, Alice, and Luke and Quinn Skyes. Thank You" announced the overhead speaker.

**-THE DEATH ROOM-**

" I've called you all here to tell you your new kishin assignment" said Shinigami-sama.

"EHHHHH" the group yelled in unison.

"But don't you assign one kishin to one pair?" asked Maka

"Yes, but this time there are four different kishins and you are my four top strongest pairs and I'm positive you all can manage these. They could be a bit tough but not too hard" replied Shinigami-sama

"Cool this will be Alice's first mission with us" said Soul.

"By the way Alice, how long have you, Quinn, and Luke been a team?" asked Tsubaki

"Umm maybe 3 or 4 years", said Alice, "around there."

"You guys should head out now. They are traveling all the way from Australia to England. You better hurry because there supposed to get their by night fall. Their destination is The London Bridge" said Shinigami-sama

"Roger!"

**-IN ENGLAND-**

The gang hid under the bridge until they heard a scream. The weapons transformed. Luke and Quinn looked exactly like Liz and Patty but the Triangles on the side were dark blue.

"The kishins are separating into pairs! Black*Star and I will chase this pair and you and Alice chase those two. Lets chase them towards the middle back here at the bridge so we can take them down all together." Instructed Maka

"Right!" everyone shouted

"Okay Kid let's go!" said Alice

"Right"

Maka and Black*Star went to the left and Kid and Alice to the right. It didn't take that long until they got the four kishins back to the bridge.

"Okay I'll take this one", announced Maka," Take this, WITCH HUNTER!"

"THE O' MIGHTY GREAT ONE GOT THIS ONE", yelled Black*Star, "SHADOW*STAR"

"Alice, let's attack together." said Kid

"Right", responded Alice, "Luke, Quinn"

"Liz, Patty" said Kid

"Soul Resonance!", Alice and Kid said in unison, "Execution mode acquired"

"Resonance factor stable, noise 0.03%" said Luke and Liz

"Black needle soul resonance wavelength charge complete" said Patty and Quinn

"Feed back in five seconds" said Liz and Luke

"4.., 3..,2, 1" said Patty and Quinn

**BOOM!**

And there went the kishins.

"Yes, mission complete said Maka

"All because of me HAHAHA!" Black*Star said proudly

"Alice, your brother was right you and Alice have very similar abilities" said Tsubaki

"Well we are twins, aren't we?" Alice said with a smile

"Well we better get back. Have you collected the souls?"

"Yeah" said Soul, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Luke, and Quinn.

"Kid, you should call your Father just to notify him we're done" suggested Maka.

"You're right.", agreed Kid, "Alice, would you like to help?' asked Kid

"Of couse"

Kid and Alice did the hand motion(if you remember in the beginning of episode 3 Kdi calls his Dad) and the shinigami symbol glowed on the floor.

"Hello Father" said Kid

"Hey Dad" said Alice

"How are my two darling twins and your stripes both look very cute today" Shinigami-sama said with glee.

"We finished the mission and we're going to head out now. Maka suggested that we notify you because the mission was a success." said Kid

"We should be arriving soon." said Alice

"Okay, see you then"

"Bye Shinigami-sama" said everyone in unison

* * *

Hello again sorry it's so late. I started school so I was working on it in class. I wanted to add a fight or mission to the story so here the idea was born. Tell me in comments on how to get crona into the story. Okay bye bye~~3


End file.
